Just Forget
by bonjourweasleys21
Summary: Bellatrix didn't kill her, but ruined her life trying. Forced into a new world to her, she starts Hogwarts as a fourth year, to learn about magic. But is that all she should be learning? How much does she know about herself? FW/OC, set in GOF
1. A Train and Introductions

**Author's note: Hi! Thanks for dropping by to read my fic! This is my first story, so reviews would be awesome and encourage me to keep putting up chapters. Let me know what you think... Love it, hate it, give suggestions...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone/anyplace you recognise :)**

_A bellow of incomprehensible words and a flash of green light shattered through the hallway, as fright and confusion spread across their faces. They stood up, but made no more movements. A scream pierced ears before it was silenced, once again by a bright green light and a yell of words. She could hear them coming, they were tiptoeing up towards them, as she and her brother backed against the curtain. The door slammed open with wicked laughter, as the girl was approached. The madly cackling woman edged towards the girl. As she once again cried horrible words the girl was pushed away, and her brother fell to the floor. More green, but the scream was not silenced, but doubled, as the woman and the girl howled. The girl dropped to the ground, as the woman was dragged away by her scurrying friend._

_Silence._

She woke up again as the train jolted her up, and opened her eyes to escape her now regular nightmare. She brushed her dark brown hair away from her lightly freckled cheek and looked around the cabin. A tall boy with hair a violent shade of orange and a girl with light brown bushy hair were staring at her in shock.

"_See_? I told you! You're- you're Tia Harris, aren't you?"

Tia suddenly realized her mistake and pulled her hair over her cheek again, to cover a lightning bolt-shaped scar that had been permanently etched into her.

"Uh… yup that's me," she said, her shyness fixed upon her expression.

"Wow!" exclaimed the boy opposite her. "I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts!"

Tia smiled. "Well yeah, Professor Dumbledore's been helping me throughout the holidays anyway, so he asked whether I wanted to go to Hogwarts. I don't really know anyone here though… But he told me about Harry Potter! Do you know him?"

Once again the boy spoke. "Well… well yeah we're his best friends… we are…" he muttered into silence.

"Um… Is he here?" Tia looked around the cabin as if Harry was hiding somewhere.

The girl lifted her head slightly and spoke. "He's just gone to find the twins… Fred and George they're, they're Ronald's brothers…" Tia raised an eyebrow.

"Ronald…?"

"_Oh_! I'm sorry, we didn't even introduce ourselves! _This_ is Ronald Weasley…" she said, indicating the boy opposite Tia, who quickly mouthed 'Ron' to Tia as the girl continued. "And I'm Hermione Granger."

Tia opened her mouth to reply when her eyes stopped on the carriage door. Two tall identical boys with hair as orange as Ron's sprawled themselves dramatically against the door, causing Hermione to shake her head and roll her eyes. One of them nudged the other, indicating Tia's presence, and they both pushed themselves off the door and opened it, revealing a grinning boy with messy black hair and glasses, holding brightly coloured sweets standing behind them. One of the twins sighed and approached Tia.

"What an unfortunate young lady, having to sit here with our dear brother,"

"Though I suppose 'Mione's brains make up for Ron's stupidity," argued the other twin, still in the doorway.

"You do have a point there George," said the first twin, kneeling in front of Tia.

The two tall red-headed boys smiled eagerly at Tia, and she slowly waved a hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello!" the twins said at exactly the same time, causing Tia to laugh.

"Hi."

"I'm Fred,"

"George,"

"Weasley." They both finished.

"I'm Tia," she replied, grinning. "Tia Harris."

"Well, nice to meet you Miss Harris! Wait what?!" George reached out and brushed her hair away, showing her scar. "_Woah_! You're Tia Harris!"

"Yup." She laughed and turned to the boy with glasses as Fred and George jumped onto the seat beside her. "And are you… Harry Potter?"

The boy nodded and sat down between his friends. "Yeah that's me, nice to meet you Tia…"

She smiled back and for a few minutes the six remained silent. "So um…" Hermione paused. "Are you going to get sorted into a house?"

"Yeah I think I'm getting sorted before the first years get to the Hall."

"You better be in Gryffindor!" Piped up the twins.

"Is that your house?"

"Yeah, all of us are in it," started Ron. "The house for the brave, it is!"

"With some exceptions…" Fred said, jabbing across the cabin at Ron, who in turn threw a glare.

Tia looked around at them. "But I'm not really _brave_," she said hastily, and the train slowed to a stop. Tia, for nearly the first time for the whole journey, looked out of the window as they all stood, and gasped.

"_Welcome to Hogwarts_," said Fred, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.


	2. A Choice

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns the people I don't own. I own only Tia. :P**

"Harris."

Tia turned around to see a tall pale boy, probably the same age as her, staring at her. Tia smiled at the stranger.

"Uh, hi!"

The twins, on either side of her, put a hand on her shoulder and started pulling her along.

"Hey, guys I'm try-"

"You're with the _Weasleys_?!"

Tia stopped suddenly, with a frown as she noted his rude tone, and strode over to the boy she had just met.

"What do you _mean_, 'with the Weasleys'? What's your problem?"

The boy smirked. "Nice to meet you, Harris. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Tia raised an eyebrow, and the twins tugged at her elbows.

"Come _on_, Tia!"

"Don't waste you time with this _git_!"

"Actually, _Tia_," started Malfoy, smirking even more so as he said her name, "I wouldn't waste your time with those filthy blood traitors! Potter made _that_ mistake, and I hope you won't do the same."Tia widened her eyes at this, turning to face Fred and George who both rolled their eyes. Malfoy offered his hand.

"This is your chance," he said, with a seemingly genuine smile. Tia shook her head.

"I shouldn't have to choose between people, Fred and George are my friends," she said, so quietly that she could have been muttering to herself, but the three boys heard, and Tia looked to the twins for reassurance.

"And you can be my friend too, right?" Draco frowned as Tia waited for a reply.

"No. Your choice, your regret." Tia nodded, and winced apologetically at the twins as they made their way to the hall.

"_Pathetic_."

Draco's disgusted voice stopped Tia once more, but only for a few seconds did she stay, blushing, before turning away. Not bothering to be out of earshot of Malfoy, the twins spoke straight away.

"The _git_."

"We probably should've warned you on the train of people to avoid."

"He is _definitely_ one of them." Tia nodded, rushing now to get to her place at the front of the hall. Recognizing Professor McGonagall, who was waiting patiently with an old battered hat at her side, Tia turned to the boys.

"I… I guess I'll g-g-… go get sorted n-now." Her nervousness unable to be hidden through her trembling voice, she twisted her head away from them so they couldn't see her cheeks burn even more.

"Try and get sorted into our house, yeah?"

"Uh… _sure_…" George patted her back as she walked away from them, now facing them without hiding her fear.

"Just _be brave_!" whispered Fred, then they were swallowed into the crowd.


	3. Sortings, Tears and Excitement

**Author's note: Cheers for reading this :)**

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

Professor McGonagall promptly took the sorting hat off and cheers grew from the Gryffindor table.

"Right over there Miss Harris, come along now, I must go and gather the first years…" and she lightly tugged Tia's sleeve and directed her to the long table of Gryffindors. Tia smiled meekly as she sat down between Fred and Ron. Fred noticed her face turn slightly dismayed.

Leaning his head down, he said "You alright?" Tia kept her eyes on the table and tilted her head towards him.

"I… I shouldn't be here," she whispered as McGonagall returned with a large group of first years.

"I-I'm not brave enough to be in _Gryffindor_, I'm not _magic_ enough to be at _Hogwarts_, I… I shouldn't even be _alive _right now!" Fred looked down and seeing tears well up in her eyes he drew her into a hug. People around them began cheering as children were sorted into houses. Few people noticed as Tia's tears ran down to Fred's shoulder. She suddenly looked up into his eyes.

"Fred, I-"

"You alright?" George loudly interrupted, drawing Tia's attention from Fred.

She slowly wiped the tears from her face with her sleeves as she replied, "Um… it's okay I'm-I'm fine." George nodded, smiling, and slowly turned away to welcome the newest Gryffindors. Fred squeezed her shoulders and leveled his head to hers.

"Tia, you shouldn't be sad! Just, just forget. Forget about everything that's happened before now." Tia suddenly paused, frowning, as more new students were sorted. She turned her head to look at Fred, and startled him with her blushing face. Tia quickly averted her eyes, and looked downwards.

Nodding she whispered, "I have. Uh- sorry." She wiped her eyes for the last time, closing them in frustration, and breathed out deeply. Fred's concerned look relaxed, and, hesitantly, he licked his lips, before speaking again.

"So, you're okay? You're not gonna go run away from Hogwarts to be a muggle again?" Tia smiled, her eyes stuck on the table.

"Nope, already forgotten what's it's like to be a muggle," she laughed, and he joined in. The last person, sorted into a house called Slytherin, brought the last cheer, and everyone settled down. Then Dumbledore's voice boomed and the huge doors to the Great Hall swung open

* * *

Fred looked around at the guests as they slowly walked towards the open doors of the hall, students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, here for the Triwizard Tournament, excitement still looming about. He shook his head suddenly, looking to the ground.

"Bloody… age…" he muttered to himself, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why would you guys want to compete in the first place?" asked Tia suddenly. "It sounds _awful_ dangerous!"

The twins looked at her oddly.

"_Why_?" They both said.

"For the fame, the _eternal glory_…" started George.

"And the _money_!" Fred finished with a wild grin.

"I say you'd have to be _mad_ to enter it," said Ron, with a slightly frightened face. Before Tia could step a foot out of the hall, she was stopped when a hand clasped her shoulder.

She turned and Dumbledore spoke, "Miss Harris, may I have a word? I'm sure Professor McGonagall can show you to the common room later. This is important." Tia looked quickly to her new friends, then back to Dumbledore.

"Sure… h-hang on…" She turned to her friends again – Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Seamus, a boy she had met at the Gryffindor table. "I'll see you all later then?"

They all nodded automatically, almost simultaneously, and left a nervous Tia to talk with the headmaster.


	4. Acid Pops and Bertie Botts

**Author's note: Okay... I'm still going with this story... despite having only... um... one review (thank you so much _Gaara's cherry_ !) Thanks to everyone for reading this anyway, hope you like!**

"Acid pops," Tia muttered to the portrait that swung open.

Two boys, twins, were crouching together near the entrance, and looked up to Tia upon her entrance. They stood up quickly, and beamed at her.

"Hello Tia!" said Fred.

"Hey… George."

"Fred."

"Fred, then," she replied, in a slightly hurried voice. "Um, can you let me through… please?"

"Sure," said George, edging towards her with his twin.

"If we must," Fred said, leaning above her shoulder and looking at her sideways. Tia gently pushed past them, smiling to the floor, and entered the common room. She immediately found the people she was looking for, as there were few people in the common room anyway. They all looked up on her arrival- Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Seamus, whom she had met in the Great Hall. Two other boys were sitting with them, and were playing what looked like chess.

"Hey everyone," Tia started as she sat with them.

"Hi," they each replied in turn, before Seamus spoke again.

"Um, Tia… this is Dean Thomas," he said, pointing at the tall dark boy who was playing chess.

"And this," indicating the other boy, "Is Neville Longbottom."

"Hi," she said to the two who replied identically. "Um well… I was wondering… You know how Professor Dumbledore spoke to me before in the Great Hall… well he got caught up, and he told me to meet him in his office at eight o' clock tonight for stuff about my catch up lessons… He said to bring a friend with me so I was wondering if, well if anyone wanted to come with me?"

Silence fell upon them as if they were all considering it, before Harry replied first, "I can't… sorry Tia I've got to see professor McGonagall about my timetable…"

"Oh yeah… so do I… sorry…" said Hermione. Tia then turned to face Ron.

"I… I think I'll be able to go… yeah, yeah I'll go," said Ron.

"Cool," said Tia, "I'll see you later then… I've gotta… get some stuff unpacked…" She stood up to turned away.

"Uh… T-Tia?"

She turned around to see that Neville was talking to her.

"Yeah?"

"Um… could you, could you come over here a second?" He led her away near the fireplace.

"The… the woman that… well… that made that…" He began, gesturing to her scar.

"Bella-"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Yeah um… I know her too." He read Tia's surprised look before continuing. "Shortly after I was born… She, she tortured my parents, and well now they're in the long term ward at St Mungo's. The hospital." Tia quietly gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Does… does everyone else know?" Neville looked around the room.

"No, not yet, I just thought that, well with… with what she's done to your - well you know…"

"Yeah… okay… wow, that's… that's _horrible_, Neville! I'm… I'm so sorry! A-and don't worry, I won't tell anyone…" Neville smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Tia... just thought you ought to know…" Tia smiled wearily and looked down.

Breathing out with a quick sigh, she said "Ok, well I gotta go now, but I'll see you later sometime, maybe at breakfast tomorrow?" Neville stepped back.

"That… that would be good… See you then… Tia…" Tia nodded before striding up towards her dormitory.

* * *

Tia walked down the stairs into the common room and Ron immediately leapt up to greet her.

"Tia! The meeting! We've only got five minutes!" Tia's jaw dropped, she had completely forgotten about her meeting with Dumbledore. She sped across the room, Ron running after her, and rushed past the twins into the portrait hole.

"Sorry!" she yelled as they raced out. She caught a glimpse of Fred and George smirking, before Ron tugged at her sleeve and dragged her view away.

"This way, Tia! Follow me!" Tia threw the twins a weary look before sprinting behind their little brother.

"How long does it take to _get there_?!" Tia asked as they ran, panting already.

"Well, we should be there if we don't slow down!" Tia sighed in frustration.

"_Sorry_!" Tia breathed. "I totally forgot!"

"No problem," replied Ron, and they ran the rest of the way in silence. After a few corners, Ron slowed down.

"This is it," he said, who turned to look expectantly to Tia.

"Yeah? Let's… go then?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "But what about the password… didn't he tell you his password?" Tia suddenly looked nervous.

"Um no, he, he didn't tell me… well at least, at least I don't think so…"

"Well did he mention anything, anything weird, sometimes he does that, says it to you secretly."

Tia paused to think before replying. "Yes! He, he said that he rather likes Bertie Bott's… Is that something mag-" she was suddenly interrupted by the rumble of gargoyles moving to leave a clearing, which lead to a flight of spiraling stairs.

"Oh… okay… come on then…" Tia said hastily. The stairs slowly twisted up.

"Bertie Bott's?"

"Every flavour beans." muttered Ron in reply.

"Oh um… hmm," said Tia, furrowing her eyebrows slightly, until the stairs reached a small room with a large black door. Ron rapped the golden eagle knocker against the hard wood.

"Enter," they heard a voice call, and so they entered.


	5. Unforgivable

**A/N: I haven't posted in so long! I'm sorry! I pretty much finished this story ages ago, but hadn't uploaded anything. I may possibly spend the next few weeks sorting out the chapters & editing it again :P**

**Again, read & review! :) Thanks to my two reviewers so far! You're both awesome!**

"Well," Tia started, sitting down with Hermione and Neville.

"Professor Dumbledore has given me a calendar that he has a copy of, and whenever he writes something on his one, it's transferred to mine. So he's going to write down when I have extra catch up lessons, and where to go, and I… well I have to take someone with me each time, 'cause of activities where you need a partner and stuff." Hermione took it all in immediately, while Neville pondered over it while pouring each of them orange juice.

"Wow, that's fantastic Tia! Do you think I could come to some of your lessons? It would be so great for revision!"

"Yeah, well I think I'll ask everyone if they wanted to come to certain ones, like if they need to revise it or something like that. Ron's coming to my second one, transfiguration on Thursday I think… and I think I've got flying first…" And she opened her calendar to find that indeed, she had flying lessons that afternoon.

"D'you know of anyone that'd need extra flying lessons?" she laughed.

"Yeah… well me! I'm no good at flying, you know, so I'd definitely need the lessons!" Neville exclaimed.

"Great! Well, you know what I mean." The three quietly laughed, when they noticed Harry and Ron run up to the table.

"Hi!" they said together as they jumped onto their seats and dug into the breakfast waiting for them.

"Hey,"

"Good morning," replied Neville and Tia, while Hermione glared at Harry and Ron.

"Harry and Ronald! You two should _not_ be sleeping in late! Now that we're at _school_ there are _no_ excuses!" Hermione whispered angrily to them.

"'Mione relax! It's… it's just…" Ron paused to eat some more toast, and Tia, Neville, and Harry - the latter of whom had nearly finished eating his cereal already – looked down at the table, trying to ignore Hermione's frustration.

"It's just this once! Promise!" he finished, and Hermione continued to glare, before abruptly standing up.

"Let's go Tia, we don't want to be _late_," she said, and Tia and Neville stood up to follow behind her.

* * *

Hermione's hand automatically shot up, and everyone was surprised when they saw another join hers.

"You there. Longbottom is it? Come up here now." Neville nodded and stood.

"Well there's, there's the _Cruciatus_… curse," he quietly said.

"Right you are!" smiled Moody, and he lifted the spider onto the desk. Ron shifted his chair back, almost identically to Tia's frightened yet intrigued movements.

Professor Moody dramatically pointed his wand at the spider and gruffly said "_Crucio_!" The spider looked as if it had been put under an extremely heavy weight, and was staggering around, looking like it was trying to shriek in pain. Tia looked around her in shock. Everyone was silent, but as she gazed past them all, her eyes stopped at Neville. He looked the most scared by far, but he also looked angry, frustrated. He looked like he wanted to run out of the room, but his hands were glued tight to the desk. Almost everyone else had their eyes stuck on the tortured spider, but Tia kept looking at Neville, tears growing in her eyes.

"Professor…" she said, but Mad-Eye Moody didn't seem to be listening. She looked to her sides and saw Hermione had noticed Neville too, and her cheeks were reddening.

"_Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it_!" Hermione suddenly screamed out. The teacher hastily lowered his wand, and picked up the shaking spider.

"Now, would you like to tell me the last curse, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head, looking at the ground. Tia buried her head in her hands, knowing what was to come, and Neville closed his eyes and turned away.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled, and the spider fell silently. Tia raised her head, and the teacher was staring directly at her.

"Up until the end of last semester, only one person had been known to survive the killing curse. There are now… _two_ people to survive it, and they're both in this very room." He took his eyes off Tia, and quickly glanced at Harry before raising his head to speak to the class.

* * *

Tia walked behind Ron silently, looking down at their books that she clutched with her shaking arms.

"I mean did you see Neville's _face_?" said Hermione, right before walking straight into him.

"Neville, are you… are you alright?" asked Tia, placing an arm on his. He turned his head slightly.

"Um, yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"Uh… we'll… we'll see you later Tia… bye Neville." Hermione muttered to them. Tia looked around.

"Was… that the… the torture curse that she did, did to your parents?" Neville slowly nodded and Tia slowly reached out to hug him.

"Longbottom!" a gruff voice called out and Neville angrily turned around to see Mad-Eye Moody glaring down at him.

"Come up here and have some tea. I've a few books that might interest you," he said in a slightly more gentle voice. Neville nodded and looked at Tia, who slowly drew her arms away.

"Um, I'll see you later Neville."

Neville managed a small smile. "Bye Tia." Tia smiled as meekly as him and walked away, leaning her chin on her and Ron's books.


End file.
